


There's a Halliwell on My Mind

by mysticaljayne



Series: SuperCharmed: Stay With Me [3]
Category: Charmed (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne





	There's a Halliwell on My Mind

Piper’s gonna kill him. She’s going to take his smug face and smash it in with a frying pan. She is. She is totally going to do that. She was hired as a CHEF, not as a…as a RESTAURATEUR! This isn’t what she signed up for. She knows nothing about running a restaurant!

 

Piper lets out a breath to try to calm her swirling chaotic thoughts. She is so out of her depth. She knows how to cook, not how to do the books…not how to wait on customers…not how to…

 

“Oops, sorry.” Phoebe’s voice pierces the swirling thoughts enough so that she can push back the panic and to focus on the anger. Panicking won’t solve her problem. Nope. She panics enough as it is.

 

Still, though. “I’m gonna kill him.” Piper tells Phoebe once she’s close enough for them to have a sort of private conversation. Sort of, because the place is filled with people enjoying a nice night out.

 

Phoebe looks to be a bit taken back by the venom in her sister’s voice. “Who?” She asks, a mix of caution and unconcern. Piper is the last person she would expect to actually go and kill anyone.

 

Well…there was Jeremy, but he was an evil warlock, and technically all three of them killed the guy. Um, vanquished. Vanquished the guy.

 

“Chef Moore.” Piper bit out the name as though it was a curse. “He, of the phony accent, hires me and then takes off to open his new place. Thank you very much.” Really phony accent. Ugh, Piper has no idea how anyone could think that the accent was a good idea. Maybe for the tourists. Maybe.

 

Phoebe pointedly looks around the room at the talking and smiling customers. “I don’t see anyone complaining.”

 

“Hello?” Before they had found out their powers, Piper would have thrown her hands up in the air. As it was…yeah. She didn’t want to take a chance of freezing just one person or an entire room. It’s not like they can control the abilities that they inherited from their mom. “I am NOT a restaurateur. I am a CHEF. I have no idea what I am doing.” The panic starts to settle in and Piper looks for a quick distraction. “Wait…are you wearing my dress?”

 

Phoebe’s smile is more like an enigmatic smirk than anything else before turning to include one of the women that they knew. “Hey, Brittany.” She glances at her hand and notices the angel tattoo on it. “Ooh, I love that tattoo.” The perfect way to stop a sibling from getting angry at her…distract them with something else.

 

“Thanks.” Brittany answers with a large smile.

 

“I thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins.” Phoebe responds back, more curious than anything else. Tattoos was something that she’d investigated before. Maybe there was some protection ones that she could convince her sisters to get? Prue would never go for anything that wasn’t practical. And Piper? The girl’s terrified of blood and needles.

 

“In the States, yeah.” Brittany answers offhandedly. “I got it done in Tahiti.” She passes Piper some money. “Keep the change, Piper. I have to go.”

 

Piper holds the bills in her hand and keeps her smile firmly in place. Brittany was both a friend and a patron, and it would be extremely unprofessional to show her annoyance at the other woman. It's not like it's her fault that phony accent took off. “Okay, say hi to Max.”

 

"Bye." Brittany waved off and Piper waited until she was out of easy listening range to turn back to Phoebe.

 

Her sister Phoebe that was definitely wearing her dress. "Now, back to my dress."

 

Phoebe reached out a hand to grab Piper's arm. She had a smile that uncomfortably made Piper think of a cat staring into a bird's cage, knowing that the bird didn't have a chance of escaping.

 

"Okay, see that poster boy to your left?" Phoebe positively gushed and bounced just a bit in her seat. Piper looked over and Phoebe tightened her grip. "Just glance! Don't be obvious."

 

Piper’s eyes widened in shock, because that is definitely someone she herself knew. “O-kay…You know him?” Why the…what… Dean Winchester left MONTHS ago after…well, after something she may be fighting the edge of shame of.

 

She shakes her head at the question. “His name is Alec and he’s about to come over and ask if he could buy me a martini.” Phoebe’s words have her look to the smiling man beside Dean, who didn’t seem to have noticed the attention.

 

Seemed, because that man seems to bring the worst parts of her to the front. Then Phoebe’s words register in her mind even as she takes note of Sam sitting further down the bar. Alec. Martini. “How do you know that?” Please…please don’t have Phoebe using her powers just a few feet away from the two men that Piper knows hunts down the supernatural.

 

“Let’s just say I solved the age-old problem of who approaches who.” Phoebe’s self-satisfied smile has Piper’s stomach turning into knots. No. “I had a little premonition.”

 

“What?” Piper hears how loud her voice rose before purposefully lowering it. “Phoebe, you are not supposed to use your powers, we agreed.” Well, more like Prue made the rule and didn’t expect any of them to disobey it. Honestly? Piper really doesn’t want to take a chance with them. One Jeremy is enough for a lifetime, thank you very much.

 

“No, you and Prue agreed.” Phoebe answered back, no heat to her voice and attention completely on the man that was still checking her out. “I abstained. Besides, it’s not like I can control it, it just popped into my head.”

 

Which was Prue’s point! “That’s the whole point.” Who knows what draws the attention of the people like Jeremy? Or the attention of a vengeful ghost(s)? Having one come at her with a knife was bad enough, but the ghost attacking anyone that happened to get sort of close to Mr. Miller has made Piper completely off of spirits. “None of us can control our powers.” And magic. “That’s what scares me. I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant!” Just the reminder stops her from flinging her hands in the air.

 

At least her powers come from her hands. She doesn’t even want to know what would happen if she didn’t need her hands like Prue or Phoebe.

 

“Shh, here he comes.” Phoebe whispers out as if Piper hadn’t been keeping Dean, Sam, and Phoebe’s premonition man in sight just in case. Heck, not half of the restaurant in sight. There was no way she was going to say something to get the wrong kind of attention. Nope. Not going to happen.

 

“I was just sitting over there wondering if I could buy you a martini or something.” Mr. Poster Boy, uh Alec, starts the conversation that just has Phoebe giggle and Piper fighting the urge to roll her eyes. That wasn’t smooth at all.

 

Though…Dean’s moves hadn’t been anywhere near smooth that night. If she remembered right, he’d said something about conserving water that night. Then…then she just has horrible self-control with that man the second time around.

 

“Martini, hmm, imagine that.” Phoebe gave Piper a knowing look, which just had Piper narrow her eyes in warning. “I would love one. It’s Alec, right?”

 

No. No. No, Phoebe. Telling the guy his name before he tells you? Bad. Bad. Bad. Very bad. Piper looks around the place and flinches when she locks eyes with Sam for just a moment. Crap.

 

“Yeah, how’d you know my name?” Alec asks, and across the room Sam shoulders Dean to get his attention. Double crap.

 

“Wild guess.” Phoebe waves off the question with a flirty smile. “Do you wanna grab a table?”

 

“Yeah.” Alec answers and Dean looks up with a smile as he locks eyes with Piper. Piper closes her eyes for a moment to control the mixture of feelings there.

 

She’d like to say it was just anger causing her hands to start shaking, but she can’t lie, even to herself. There’s lust and fear definitely mixed in with that. His smile…ugh. Distraction. Distraction. She can’t afford to be dragged into anything else. She lost her last job helping them out.

 

Okay, so technically helping them out didn’t get her fired, she did quit afterwards. Piper had gotten tired of the look that her boss kept giving her as if she was some strange creature he hadn’t thought he’d hired. Oh, and the questions about the supernatural that she had no clue how to answer.

 

Leaning forward so she could hiss in Phoebe’s ear, Piper tells her, “Prue is going to be pissed.”

 

Phoebe just smiles, and out of the corner of her eye, Piper can see Dean standing up. She knows that look on his face. Just great. “News flash.” Phoebe tells her, pulling back enough so that she can look Piper in the face. “Stop worrying, you’ll get wrinkles.” Before taping a finger between Piper’s scrunched up eyes.

 

Piper watches at Phoebe takes off for the table with Poster Boy Alec and she lets out a breath to try to release the nervousness causing her body to tense up. Fear. She can’t panic. She can’t. She definitely can’t raise her hands right now. Who knows what could accidently happen?

 

It would be just her luck to freeze the entire room right before someone else walked in. Or just freeze one person. She definitely doesn’t want to be dragged off to some lab. Nope. Definitely nope.

 

Still, she jumps when a hand touches her arm. “Jeez, Dean.” The only thing stopping her hands from flying up is that she’d already had them tensed around the bottom hem of her shirt. “You really know how to scare someone.”

 

His eyes twinkle and his smile light up his entire face. “Didn’t know I was that scary, babe.” He rocks back on his heels. “Here with someone?”

 

She could think of a couple of answers to that question, but she’s never been as brave as Phoebe or Prue when it comes to relationships. “No. I mean. I’m, uh, I’m working.” Internally she flinches at her stuttering. Great way to come off as confident or anything. Perfect. “You?” And then rolls her eyes at herself for trying to be suave.

 

“Actually, yeah.” Dean’s smile doesn’t break, but this time Piper notices how his eyes scan around the room taking in the different patrons. “Sammy found a pattern for the disappearances around here.” He shrugged, the edginess there for anyone to see if they knew what to look for. “Most came here the day of or a few days prior to disappearing.”

 

Piper knows her smile is probably one step away from making her look like a crazy person or burst into tears. “Great. Just great. You guys sure it isn’t just some crazy person kidnapping people?” She raised a hand just to pull it jerkily back down. She knows he gave her a funny look but didn’t know how to explain her action. Well, without sounding like a crazy person. Though…

 

No. They decided that it would be best not to tell anyone. That includes a kind of, sort of, not really, hook up/boyfriend/friend/whatever. That probably definitely included them.

 

“We’re sure.” Dean looks a mix between affronted and as if he’s just found another bone to chew on. “What time you get off? Well, off from work.” He winks and the nervousness starts to ebb back down to something manageable.

 

“Dean…” This time Piper doesn’t think when she flicks her fingers out to touch his leather jacket. “I get off in a couple hours.”

 

“I’m sure I can…”

 

“Piper, table seven…” The waiter pauses whatever they were asking Piper for to look between the two of them standing very close. “Umm, Bridget told me…”

 

“It’s fine, Morgan.” Piper answers, taking a step away from Dean. “I’ll handle table seven, okay?” Morgan walks on around and she turns back to Dean. “I have to get back to work.”

 

“Same here.” Dean leans forward, and Piper turns her head so that that kiss lands on her cheek and not the lips that he’d been aiming for.

 

At his curious gaze, Piper gives him a knowing look. “I’m still angry with you, Winchester. You left without saying goodbye.”

 

Dean looks a bit like he just sucked a nasty tasting lemon but quickly covers it with a quick smile. “I’ll make it up to you when you get off.”

 

Piper shakes her head on her way to table seven. Out of all the places where their paths could keep crossing…What is it always where she worked?


End file.
